


love potion no 9

by consumptive_sphinx



Series: Mage AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ace Washington, Asexual Character, Fae AU, M/M, Mage AU, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that pantsless party in Valley Forge, Von Steuben spikes the alcohol with love potion.</p><p>(Don't try to tell me he wouldn't have.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love potion no 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iniquiticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/gifts).



The thing about potions is, they don't start to take effect until you've had a full dose.

(Washington had been a little wary of the drinks, but had ignored that instinct, assuming - quite reasonably! - that it was because they were on fire.)

Meaning that by the time his veins start to feel like they're glowing, his entire body filled to the brim with magically induced affection, it's too late to do anything about it.

He turns to glare at Von Steuben, who merely smirks in response and nods towards the corner where Hamilton and Lafayette are speaking. Hamilton is as talkative as always, speaking very quickly (about what, Washington couldn't say) while Lafayette smiles, soft and gentle; faced with his beautiful boys, Washington finds that he cannot find it within himself to be angry.

The knowledge that this was surely the Baron's intention does nothing at all to dispel it.

Lafayette's smile only grows when Washington joins them, not as soft but no less beautiful. His eyes take on a reddish tint, barely perceptible to anyone who didn't already know his nature but Washington is still so proud, that his Lafayette trusts him so, and he cannot quite tell if that thought came from the potion or merely from himself.

"Mon general," Lafayette says, slightly teasing and not deferential at all. (Hamilton is still talking. He doesn't appear to have noticed Washington's presence yet. Washington cannot help but find that endearing, which is certainly coming from the potion because he would normally be irritated by his aide's obliviousness.) "It is good to see you." His voice is smooth, accent thickened by alcohol and habit.

Hamilton does notice Washington then; he is not completely blind. "Your Excellency!" He hasn't had any of the love potion (body too tense, pupils not dilated enough), so the smile on his face and the shine to his eyes are all excitement. Washington finds that he's proud of that too.

Washington smiles back and tucks a stray lock of Hamilton's hair back behind his ear. His boys are so beautiful, he loves them so much -

He leans down, tilts Hamilton's chin upward, and kisses him.

Time does not stop. Nothing stops, in fact, except for Hamilton, who freezes for an abrupt moment and then melts into Washington's arms. The other men in the tent don't even seem to notice; if they do notice, they certainly do not care.

Hamilton pulls away after what seems like far too short a time and glances at Lafayette, who still stands off to the side, looking slightly pained. Washington doesn't know why but he wants to fix it, so he pulls Lafayette in for another kiss - he's even more surprised than Hamilton was but responds with a fire to rival the sun, curling his fingers into Washington's coat and biting at his lower lip with teeth that are surprisingly sharp.

They're panting when Washington lets go, all three of them. Hamilton's eyes are wide and Lafayette's are vermilion red, the tips of his ears sharply pointed. Either his glamour is failing, or he's letting it down on purpose; Washington doesn't speculate.

Predictably, Hamilton is the first to speak. "Sir," he says, breathless and just a little bit dazed. "Shall we take this somewhere a little more... private?" There's a healthy amount of insinuation there, which Washington doesn't need to read into.

He doesn't, actually, want to take this somewhere a little more private - what Washington wants, more than anything, is to stay right here with this warmth in his veins and his boys in his arms.

This is not what Von Steuben intended. Washington wants it anyway.


End file.
